


Ebb and Flow

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Haircuts, Headcanon, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Tidbits of Pearl/Marina set during Splatoon 2. Part of Coral's Playlist.





	1. Timing is...Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Timing is...Everything?  
> Summary: Since joining the New Squidbeak Splatoon, Pearl's been meaning to confess to Marina.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I do own Cerise.

Pearl wiped off the pink sweat on her forehead. Another training session for her resulted in her not being able to beat Agent 4’s best time  _ again. _ This had been frustrating for her since she and Marina were convinced to become Agents 5 and 6 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon by Coral.

Pearl envied Marina for being able to keep up with the shellfish training regimen run by Sheldon for the Splatoon. For someone who liked to nerd out in regards to weapons, he knew how to keep everyone on their toes. Though, she did find solace when Marina also struggled with beating Agent 4’s best times. It was clear Coral was better at adapting to different weapons than they were.

Now, if only the two could convince her to get out of that apartment for some time together.

* * *

 

At a food court in The Reef, Marina tried contacting Coral once more on her phone. Whatever happened to her seemed like it was troubling her, but so far she had been keeping quiet about the whole matter.

“...Okay, Coralie,” she told her. “I’ll see you at the cabin, then.”

A pause while Agent 4 made her response.

“Oh, no, it’s no trouble at all!” Marina replied, getting Pearl’s attention at their table. “We’re all on the same team, so it would be for the best.”

Another pause.   


“See you tomorrow,” the Octoling bade.

She pressed the end button to cut the connection.

“Any luck?” Pearl asked.

“Coral agreed to come see me tomorrow,” Marina told her. “I just hope I can help her relax enough to reveal what’s wrong.”

“We can’t spill what’s really going on with her pals, so I think that’s why it’s been tough on her…” Pearl guessed.

The rapper let out a breath.

“Listen, Marina,” Pearl began, her tone of voice now fully serious. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell ya. It’s been on my mind since we joined the Splatoon.”

Marina’s silver eyes went a bit wide at the tone of voice she was using. Normally, she was blunt and energetic, if not a bit quick-tempered. But this...this was surprising to her.

“What is it, Pearlie?” she questioned.

“Just drop the ‘Pearlie’ for a minute,” Pearl told her.

That got her undivided attention.

“I...you…” she attempted to say.

“You what?”

_ “Oh, carp!” _

Pearl jumped out of surprise when a pink Inkling with amber eyes crept up behind her and asked that question to her. She wore a red and white shirt, black pants with a pink stripe running down the sides and red and white sneakers. The yell got the attention of some patrons in the fast food place.

“Sorry about that,” the pink Inkling said, rubbing the back of her head with slight nervousness. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“Well…” Marina began.

“No,” Pearl answered, cutting her partner off. “How long have you been here, Cerise?”

“I just ordered my food when I heard your voice, Pearl,” the younger Inkling, Cerise, explained.

Once they realized what was going on, the customers went back to their business.

“Oh, that’s right!” Cerise realized. “Viridi’s wondering if you want to connect to an online match of Super Squid Bros. with you, Marina.”

“I’ll call him later tonight, then,” Marina said, putting it down on her phone’s calendar.

“...Did you do that on purpose?” Pearl asked her with annoyance.

Cerise just tilted her head to the right slightly out of confusion.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Pearl concluded.

‘One day, Marina,’ she told herself in her head. ‘One way or another, I’ll confess to ya.’


	2. Muck Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Muck Warfare  
> Set during: Splatoon 2 (Coral's Playlist)  
> Summary: Agent 4 wasn't the only one affected by Marie's squidnapping  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I only own Coral.

When the sounds of things breaking apart died down, Pearl had just gotten to her and Marina's shared apartment. While trying to make a call to her, she heard her crying on her phone. Marie being Squidnapped by Callie was heartbreaking for Marina, especially since their songs had changed her life while underground two years ago. The shorter squid straightened up her purple jacket before removing her hat. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation, but she was going to do her best to try and cheer her up.

She knocked on the door with her free hand.

"Marina?" she asked.

No response from the other side. She tried again.

"Marina, are you here?" she questioned.

When she tried opening the door, she found it was locked. The Inkling broke out the keys she was given and unlocked the door.

The inside of their apartment was dead silent when she stepped in.

"Marina?" Pearl called out.

Taking a few steps further inside, she looked around.

"Marin-oh, Cod..."

What she found was ruined memorabilia of the Squid Sisters in the room. Marina had huddled into the corner of her room and brought her head to her knees while Pearl was looking for her. Posters were torn off the walls, she had knocked over her Keytar in her fit, and some of her gadgets were on the floor. It was a mess in general, as was Marina, who was now crying.

Pearl approached the Octoling and got down to her level by sitting down next to her. The teal Octoling gasped when she was tapped on her right shoulder. Marina slowly turned her head to find her partner, teal tears staining her cheeks. She soon buried her face in her hands once more. To be seen like this was embarrassing, or so she felt.

"Look, Marina..." Pearl began, using that serious tone she reserved for situations like this. "I'm just as alarmed as you are about this."

"I thought...things would be simple..." Marina explained once she started to calm down. "Once we found Callie, things would almost go back to the way they were...but, now this happens?!"

"Being in the Splatoon's Muck Warfare at this point," Pearl believed. "Still, Callie squidnapping Marie? Something ain't right."

That was the notion that led Pearl to investigate where Marie was going with her Inkling companion along with Marina. It got them in the Splatoon after some convincing on Agent 4's end. The group were becoming fast friends and watched out for one another while they were training or out on missions in Coral's case.

'Geez, Coral...' Pearl began in her mind. 'Ya knew somethin' was up, yet ya didn't tell us...'

"What do we do now...?" Marina asked. "Maybe we should just give up...any rescue attempt will result in Marie's execution..."

"We're not quitting, Marina," Pearl countered.

Marina looked at her partner with surprise.

"What...?" Marina began. "But...at this point..."

"My singing voice was terrible, but I found another way to be a star," Pearl explained. "And you...you wanted to leave the underground for a better life because you were inspired by the rebel who rallied for change. This is no different. We're sticking with this until the end."

"You really think there's hope?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I know there's gonna be a light at the end of the tunnel," the shorter Inkling predicted. "I'm bettin' it will all be on one Inkling who can save Callie and Marie."

"Agent 4?" Marina guessed.

"Yep," Pearl replied with her look resolute.

Speaking of Agent 4, when Pearl's phone rang, the call was revealed to be from Coral herself. Pearl immediately answered it.

"What's up, Four?" Pearl asked.

 _"I've made up my mind,"_ Coral told her from the other end. _"I have a lot to say to you guys, but I want to do it in person. Do you have any free time?"_

"You're in luck. We're off this weekend," Pearl reminded her while Marina started to calm down.

 _"Meet me at Cuttlefish Cabin this morning,"_ Coral said. _"I have a lot to tell you. After which, we're going all in to save Agents 1 and 2. That is if you'll let me join you guys."_

"Fine by me," Pearl agreed. "Here's Marina."

She passed her rhinestone lined phone to her co-worker, who confirmed that she was coming along with Pearl to help her. Pearl just hoped that if they make it out alive, she could finally confess to Marina after so many failed attempts to do so.


	3. Simple Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another change in the headcanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Simple Fix  
> Summary: Pearl gets a change and it may be for the better.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I do own Viridian.

One afternoon outside of the Arowana Mall, a male green Inkling with blue eyes under glasses and a spiked up tentacle style found Pearl in her disguise near the automatic door. He wore a black shirt, black pants with a green stripe on the side, and brown boots. For him, it was easy to pick her out in the crowd since she was smaller in height despite the western style boots she wore on her feet. It seemed she was down in the dumps, so he decided to approach her. The Inkling initially planned to buy something for a project at an Inkblot Art Academy class, but decided to put that on hold for now.

"Hello, Pearl," the Inkling hailed, getting her attention.

"Oh..." Pearl said to herself. "Hey, Viridi."

Viridian, the genius Inkling of Coral's team, realized that it was rare for Pearl to be this down. He decided to lean on the wall next to her.

"I heard you've been trying to avoid Marina these days," he began. "Is something wrong? I won't tell her anything if you don't want me to."

Pearl was a bit disgruntled while removing her cowboy hat. Cream colored bangs were now covering the forehead.

"My stylist said 'screw it' and gave me bangs!" Pearl exclaimed with frustration.

"Oh, wow, he really did," Viridian noted.

"I told him to polish up my look, but he insisted that my forehead's shame had to be covered up!" she ranted. "I'm trying to maintain an image here and this is what I get for it?!"

The smaller Inkling released a frustrated breath.

"Hey, it's Pearl!"

"She changed up her style!"

Viridian did not the sound of the incoming crowd and backed away to see other Inklings in awe at the change. They praised the new look, not even once bringing up her forehead. That and her height had been a slight complex for her, but at least one instance was finally relieved. When the crowd backed away, the genius looked to find pink tears forming up in Pearl's eyes. She was clearly touched by the compliments she had gotten.

"Were you worried about what others would think of you?" Viridian guessed.

"Well..." Pearl began.

"I think you should go show off your style to Marina," he instructed with a smile. "I'm sure she'll love your look, too."

* * *

 

"Pearlie! It's beautiful!"

Back in their apartment later that night, Pearl revealed the look to Marina, who was amazed to see it.

"It's almost like the Squid Sisters's bangs!" Marina noted while her partner checked herself in the mirror.

"Ya think so?" Pearl asked her, her gold eyes lighting up with some joy.

"Yes!" Marina replied. "Remember when you asked if you think you'll ever be like Callie? It's still you, but I think it highlights her influence as well!"

Pearl just smiled at her thoughts. Then, she decided to come clean.

"Marina, I'm sorry for avoiding you the past few days," Pearl admitted. "You said you liked me as I am, and..."

"Pearl, I still do," Marina said. "To have come so far without giving up...I still feel it's amazing. No matter how you look, Pearlie's still Pearlie to me."

Pearl gave off an even wider smile, revealing the sole fang on her teeth. If this was a small change, it came a long way in such a short amount of time.

In the end, the Inkling rapper kept the bangs over her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Because her stylist hated Pearl's forehead, he gave her bangs in an attempt to change her image. Pearl wasn't happy at first but later grew to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Cerise is based on the female pink Inkling in Splatoon 2 promo art. Her friend Viridian (nicknamed "Viridi") is based on the male green Inkling in Splatoon 2 promo art.  
> -Because Pearl got too curious, she and Marina were caught by Marie while trying to figure out what was going on. Coral convinces Marie to let them join the New Squidbeak Splatoon in the end.  
> -Marina's nickname for Coral comes from Marina's Dutch name.  
> -Coral lives independently as of Splatoon 2.  
> -Sheldon creates training regimens for the Splatoon once he joins up with them for each Hero weapon.


End file.
